1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server system, and more particularly, to a server system that is able to increase the denseness of servers therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboards in a rackmount server are slidably disposed in a rack. Based on this concept, a whole server system can be regarded as a large rack, and a plurality of drawers for horizontally carrying servers can be installed in the rack. Motherboards are disposed on the drawers to be connected to the servers. In order to transmit signals, a plurality of connectors are disposed on each motherboard to enable series connections with other motherboards, so as to improve the multitasking ability of the server system and achieve high computing performance.
A rack unit is a unit of server defined by the EIA (Electronic Industries Alliance). One rack unit is commonly referred to as “1U,” two rack units as “2U,” and so on. The height of one rack unit is 1.75 inches, and the width of one rack unit is 19 inches. The height of two rack units is 3.5 inches, but the width of two rack units is still 19 inches. Accordingly, no matter how the internal components in a server system of N rack units are arranged, they must fall within the limitation of the height of the server system.
Generally, a server includes a host, a power supply module, and transmission lines. The power supply module is used to provide necessary electricity to the host, and the transmission lines are used to electrically connect components of the host. Each of the motherboards further has a hard disk carrying rack for carrying a plurality of hard disks.